jpimprapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandom:WikiProject Check Fandom/ISSN errors
This page can be created with WPCleanerAn update by WikiCleanerBot is scheduled every Friday. To update it: * start WPCleaner and connect to English Wikipedia ; * click on Bot tools ; * click on List ISSN errors ; * wait a few moments to let WPCleaner compute the number of articles, and answer Yes ; * wait for WPCleaner to analyze all the articles ; * answer Yes to the question asking if you wish to update the page ; It's also possible to update this page by running WPCleaner on the command line with the following command: java -cp WikipediaCleaner.jar org.wikipediacleaner.Bot en user password ListISSNWarnings Note: what is analyzed by WPCleaner to produce this page can be configured in WPCleaner's configuration page. ISSN errors * 1 x ISSN = 0896-0291 : Waxahachie Daily Light * 2 x ISSN = 1479-5078 1479-5086 : 2 x Taronites * 1 x ISSN =0001 2068 : Colonial Nigeria * 1 x ISSN =0002-8762 : Mia Bay * 1 x ISSN =0020-0255 : Session (web analytics) * 1 x ISSN =0044-2070 : Bernd Hengst * 1 x ISSN =0140-0460 : Andrew Bailey (banker) * 1 x ISSN =0219-6352 : Journal of Integrative Neuroscience * 1 x ISSN =0261-3077 : Mahdi * 1 x ISSN =0270-272X : Meat packing industry * 1 x ISSN =0353-295X : Kingdom of Yugoslavia * 1 x ISSN =0362-4331 : Thomas Spota * 1 x ISSN =0872-3540 : Jaime Graça * 1 x ISSN =0971-751X : S. Ilavazhagi * 1 x ISSN =1469-493X : Venous thrombosis * 1 x ISSN =1664-2295 : Crawling (human) * 1 x ISSN =2329-0501 : Hollow fiber membrane * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0013-8886 : [[Trichromia * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0022-2933 : [[Leptochirus * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0024-1652 : [[Electraglaia * 12 x ISSN ISSN 0032-3780 : [[Fulcrifera horisma, Grapholita hymenosa, Grapholita zariae, Herpystis isolata, Ioditis mokwae, Lobesia hecista, Microsarotis samaruana, Plinthograptis, Plinthograptis iitae, Rutilograptis couteauxi, Taiteccopsis, Taiteccopsis davisorum * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0040-0262 : [[Hansjörg Eichler * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0250-4413 : [[Polyploca * 2 x ISSN ISSN 0301-4223 : [[Leucotenes, Leucotenes coprosmae * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0318-6725 : [[Glyphidocera * 2 x ISSN ISSN 0737-8211 : 2 x [[Job Kuijt * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0949-4529 : [[Stenoglene * 1 x ISSN ISSN 1123-1025 : Italian racial laws * 59 x ISSN ISSN 1175-5326 : [[Dorsum (moth), Euglyphis, Flax (moth), List of damselflies of the world (Calopterygidae), Mauritian turtle dove, Mauritian wood pigeon, Micronoctua karsholti, Micronoctuina, Micronoctuini, Micronola, Mictopsichia, Mictopsichia chirripoana, Mictopsichia misahuallia, Paradoxica, Parens (moth), Parens chekiangi, Parens melli, Parens occi, Parens paraocci, Phalonidia, Phtheochroa aarviki, Pseudobscura, Rodrigues blue pigeon, Rubropsichia, Rubropsichia kartaboana, Sparganothoides, Sternitta, Tactusa discrepans, Tactusina, Tentasetae, Tentaspina, Tentaspina balii, Tentaspina duospina, Tentaspina feriae, Tentaspina orienta, Tentaspina paraorienta, Tentaspina sinister, Tentaspina venus, Tentax, Tentax argentescens, Tentax badasi, Tentax bruneii, Tentax brunnea, Tentax ferax, Tentax makasi, Tentax malleus, Tentax mini, Tentax minima, Tentax musculus, Tentax penicilla, Tentax scoblei, Tentax tentaxia, Tentax vetus, Tentaxina, Tolpia, Trisuloides becheri, Trisuloides prosericea, Trisuloides sericea, Trisuloides xizanga * 8 x ISSN ISSN 1872-9231 : 8 x [[Canna Maria Louise Popta * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0021-9118 : Manubhai Mehta * 1 x ISSN ISSN 1951-624X : Giuseppe Sacco * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0016-7630 : Toyonishi Group * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0016-7630 : Toyonishi Group * 1 x ISSN ISSN 0022-9202 : Toyonishi Group * 1 x ISSN ISSN 1773-0201 : CMMC * 1 x ISSN ISSN 1869-9782 : Cusanus Hochschule * 1 x ISSN ISSN 2154-4794 : Barrage of Fire * 1 x ISSN ISSN 2585-755X : Slovak Space Policy Association * 1 x ISSN ISSN: 1024-2015 : Fraternité Matin * 1 x ISSN ISSN:15990163 : Carolina Coto Segnini * 1 x ISSN ISSN: 1895-104X : [[Sphaerium solidum * 1 x ISSN 2366-7753 : Vereinigung für Ökologische Ökonomie * 1 x ISSN 1989-4015 : Silo (series) * 1 x ISSN 1230–4700 : Zofia Praussowa * 1 x ISSN 1899-5829 : Main Library of Cardinal Stefan Wyszynski University in Warsaw * 1 x ISSN 1741-5071 : Pet Emergency Management * 9 x ISSN 1730-394X : Acid Drinkers, Blues (Breakout album), Graphite (album), Infernal Connection, Kawaleria Szatana, Lady Pank (album), Porozumienie ponad podziałami, Turbo (Polish band), Underground Out of Poland * 1 x ISSN 0065-6925 : Rick Ridgeway * 1 x ISSN 0945-4888 : Schleswig-Holstein Wadden Sea National Park * 1 x ISSN 1342-937X : 2019 in archosaur paleontology * 1 x ISSN -0970-8669 : Subrat Kumar Prusty * 1 x ISSN -1176-6662 : Thomas Knaus * 1 x ISSN -2319-6041 : Laltluangliana Khiangte * 1 x ISSN -2513-9029 : Jean Cappus * 1 x ISSN 0-19-545996-8 : Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary * 1 x ISSN 0-19-545997-0 : Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary * 1 x ISSN 0003-486X/ : Hypergraph removal lemma * 3 x ISSN 0006-2510 : 3 x High Civilization World Tour * 1 x ISSN 0013-0613 : Tulip Revolution * 1 x ISSN 0033 – 3352 : Claude Ferguson * 1 x ISSN 0033-335 : Bid rigging * 1 x ISSN 0065-8987 : Garth Drabinsky * 1 x ISSN 0080-4606,1748-8494 : Roger Scantlebury * 1 x ISSN 00819-8277 : London Scottish (regiment) * 1 x ISSN 0095-255 : Brothers (Goldman novel) * 1 x ISSN 011397039703 : Pacific Underground * 1 x ISSN 0131—0100 : Yaroslav Halan * 1 x ISSN 0148-7191 7 : Beta-alumina solid electrolyte * 1 x ISSN 0195537394 : Frank Knopfelmacher * 1 x ISSN 0210-7317 : Garci Lasso de la Vega II * 1 x ISSN 0210-957 : Archaeogeography * 1 x ISSN 0212-0167 : Asociación de Guías de Cuba * 1 x ISSN 0226 7738 : Robert Jackson (educator) * 1 x ISSN 0236-0939 : Ak Welsapar * 1 x ISSN 0287-7253 : Liana Șerbescu * 1 x ISSN 0294-0444 : Nicholas O'Connell * 2 x ISSN 030319430 : 2 x Ficus microcarpa * 1 x ISSN 0306 : Robert Wilson Lynd * 1 x ISSN 0316-5981 : Noel Jeddore * 1 x ISSN 0362-43316 : Edison Courts * 1 x ISSN 038-240-X : South African Journal of Libraries and Information Science * 1 x ISSN 0748-0636 : Gerald Vizenor * 1 x ISSN 0782-3746 : Moomins * 1 x ISSN 0944-44-8705 : Siegfried Geißler * 2 x ISSN 0950 : 2 x Cligès * 1 x ISSN 0958792218 : Ball & Welch * 11 x ISSN 0965-5603 : 3 x Demons and Angels, 2 x Dimension Jump (Red Dwarf episode), 2 x Holoship, Juliet May, List of Red Dwarf episodes, 2 x Quarantine (Red Dwarf) * 1 x ISSN 1065-82 : Vera W. de Spinadel * 2 x ISSN 1132-2403 : 2 x Mend-Ooyo Gombojav * 1 x ISSN 1132-7739 : M604 railway (Croatia) * 1 x ISSN 1225-1735 : Baptism of Christ (Bellini) * 1 x ISSN 1361-4320) : Somali studies * 1 x ISSN 1382-3485 : Eastern Armenian * 1 x ISSN 1425-2502 : Saudi Geographical Society * 1 x ISSN 1462-0426 : Cathy de Monchaux * 1 x ISSN 1465-9956 : Emancipation Proclamation * 1 x ISSN 14697619 : Cupboard love * 1 x ISSN 1477-672X : Department of Biodiversity, Conservation and Attractions (Western Australia) * 1 x ISSN 1535-8283 : History of Isan * 1 x ISSN 1591-4861 : Lodovico Dolce * 1 x ISSN 1593 : Michele Sorice * 1 x ISSN 1606-3715 : Victor Amadeus of Anhalt-Bernburg-Schaumburg-Hoym * 1 x ISSN 1672-8359 : Rainer Schmidt (landscape architect) * 1 x ISSN 1832-5750 : Peter Dazeley * 1 x ISSN 1921-788 : Dalby's Carminative * 1 x ISSN 1934-5259 : Rehderodendron * 1 x ISSN 1943-3921 : Haptic memory * 1 x ISSN 2 : Pachanga * 1 x ISSN 2038-0955 : Timeline of Asmara * 1 x ISSN 2072-0907 : Gold parting * 1 x ISSN 2074—2274 : National Museum of Natural History at the National Academy of Sciences of Ukraine * 1 x ISSN 2079-6595 : Slavery in Haiti * 1 x ISSN 2278-2036 : Arms and the Man * 1 x ISSN 2312—2749 : National Museum of Natural History at the National Academy of Sciences of Ukraine * 1 x ISSN 5352-332 : Balthasar of Hanau-Münzenberg * 1 x ISSN 7251 8985 : Mouton-Duvernet (Paris Métro) * 1 x ISSN 769115202 : The Indian Express * 2 x ISSN 8173041148 : 2 x Islam in Uttar Pradesh * 1 x ISSN 82015337 : Atchison Daily Globe * 2 x ISSN 84-641993 : 2 x James J. Busuttil * 1 x ISSN 85054950 : Clearfield Progress * 2 x ISSN 9 770328856009 : Alejandro Puccio, Arquímedes Puccio * 1 x ISSN 9-771-35256-501-1 : Disappearance of Genette Tate * 4 x ISSN 9-771352-565011 : 4 x Disappearance of Genette Tate * 1 x ISSN 9-771354-950013 : Murder of June Anne Devaney * 1 x ISSN 9-772239-706039 : Roberto Regazzi * 1 x ISSN 94060661 : Desplaines Valley News * 5 x ISSN 977-135-85100-2 : 5 x Bible John * 1 x ISSN 977-217605400-2 : Banda Eva * 1 x ISSN 978-1-4556-0051-9 : Avoyelles Journal * 3 x ISSN : 1175-5334 : Gracilidris, Gracilidris humiloides, Gracilidris pombero * 1 x ISSN : 0002-2500 : List of defunct American magazines * 1 x ISSN : 0009-8167 : Diego de Pantoja * 1 x ISSN : 0028-1484 : France in the American Revolutionary War * 4 x ISSN : 0033-5002 : Alfred Conlon, 3 x Gwen Kelly * 1 x ISSN : 0033-6491 : Gina Calleja * 2 x ISSN : 0035-8762 : Gwen Kelly, James Ainslie (pastoralist) * 1 x ISSN : 0036-4908 : Saskatchewan * 1 x ISSN : 0038-6952 : Francis Davison * 1 x ISSN : 0042-2738 : GLAAD * 1 x ISSN : 0043-5597 : France in the American Revolutionary War * 1 x ISSN : 0046-757x : History of France * 1 x ISSN : 0081-4601 : The Statesman's Yearbook * 6 x ISSN : 0143-781X : 6 x Property-owning democracy * 1 x ISSN : 0145-448X : Christine Quinn * 1 x ISSN : 0155-2147 : Fossils (play) * 1 x ISSN : 0191-6599 : France in the American Revolutionary War * 1 x ISSN : 0292-0107 : Joseph Dadoune * 1 x ISSN : 0306-3968 : Marika Sherwood * 1 x ISSN : 0312-2654 : Ramon Lobato * 1 x ISSN : 0346-8755 : History of Norway * 10 x ISSN : 0351-2894 : 1953–54 Montenegrin Republic League, 1956–57 Montenegrin Republic League, 1957–58 Montenegrin Republic League, 1958–59 Montenegrin Republic League, 1959–60 Montenegrin Republic League, 1961–62 Montenegrin Republic League, 1966–67 Montenegrin Republic League, 1967–68 Montenegrin Republic League, 1968–69 Montenegrin Republic League, Montenegrin Republic League * 1 x ISSN : 0361-2333 : Presidency of Warren G. Harding * 1 x ISSN : 0727-3061 : Henry Brose * 1 x ISSN : 0734-8584 : Riccardo Pozzo * 1 x ISSN : 0739-1137 : IASSIST * 1 x ISSN : 0742-2091 : UVB-induced apoptosis * 1 x ISSN : 0744-3927 : Derek Bryson Park * 1 x ISSN : 0771-6435 : History of Belgium * 1 x ISSN : 0810-4123 : Terence Crawford (actor) * 1 x ISSN : 0811-0859 : Hans Hasenpflug * 1 x ISSN : 0871-5424 : Entelodont * 1 x ISSN : 0891-0553 : East Asian Library and the Gest Collection * 1 x ISSN : 097-4936 : Faculty of Law, University of Delhi * 3 x ISSN : 0971-4316 : 3 x Sk Makbul Islam * 1 x ISSN : 0972-0936 : Faculty of Law, University of Delhi * 1 x ISSN : 0973-00 : Faculty of Law, University of Delhi * 1 x ISSN : 0974-3065 : Sarasvati River * 1 x ISSN : 0975-8232 : Ketan R. Patel * 1 x ISSN : 1025-5109 : Endangered Archives Programme * 2 x ISSN : 1038-6777 : Statutory authority, Statutory corporation * 1 x ISSN : 1064-6930 : Piblokto * 1 x ISSN : 1079-8021 : East Asian Library and the Gest Collection * 1 x ISSN : 1086-7058 : Abigail Solomon-Godeau * 3 x ISSN : 1095-5054 : 3 x The Degrees of Knowledge * 2 x ISSN : 1130-0507 : Lesbians in Francoist Spain, Lesbians in the Second Republic period * 1 x ISSN : 1174-1538 : South Island Landless Natives Act 1906 * 2 x ISSN : 1226-9980 : 2 x Kang Woo-kyu * 1 x ISSN : 1296-7645 : Taylor-Schechter 12.182 * 1 x ISSN : 1309-8063 : Azazil * 1 x ISSN : 1323-0026 : Jim French (photographer) * 1 x ISSN : 1324-1745 : Gwen Kelly * 1 x ISSN : 1324-6089 : Terence Crawford (actor) * 1 x ISSN : 1327-6395 : List of LGBT periodicals * 1 x ISSN : 1343 - 3091 : Nishinoshima (Ogasawara) * 2 x ISSN : 1369-8869 : 2 x Egbert Torenbeek * 1 x ISSN : 1442-7079 : Motive Power * 1 x ISSN : 1450-6068 : Tadija Sondermajer * 1 x ISSN : 1461 : Ivy Ma * 1 x ISSN : 1470-2738 : Sugar marketing * 1 x ISSN : 1524-1696 : GLAAD * 1 x ISSN : 1554-1339 : Aviation International News * 1 x ISSN : 1568-539X : Margaret Bastock * 1 x ISSN : 1578-7899 : Timurid art * 1 x ISSN : 1659-2387 : Skull Island * 1 x ISSN : 1662-7482 : Ilaria Venturini Fendi * 1 x ISSN : 1715-1430 : Cape Spear * 1 x ISSN : 1730-3788 : Salvian * 5 x ISSN : 1791-5996 : 5 x Estia Pieridon Mouson * 2 x ISSN : 1824-9904 : Counter-terrorism, Terrorism in Europe * 2 x ISSN : 1841-5784 : Counter-terrorism, Terrorism in Europe * 1 x ISSN : 1860-6245 : International Society for the Interaction of Mechanics and Mathematics * 4 x ISSN : 1940-5030 : Eugenics in Oregon, List of animals that have been cloned, The Magdalene Sisters, Women's Health Initiative * 1 x ISSN : 1974-9201 : Fabrizio Dragosei * 1 x ISSN : 2014-1394 : Mikhail Armalinsky * 1 x ISSN : 2090-729X : Product integral * 2 x ISSN : 2149-5459 : 2 x Su iyesi * 1 x ISSN : 2155-8213 : Biodontics * 1 x ISSN : 2160-8598 : The Forum (American magazine) * 1 x ISSN : 2163-4386 : John A. Haydon * 2 x ISSN : 2168-8662 : African immigration to the United States, Nigerian Americans * 1 x ISSN : 2208-2115 : History of antisemitism * 1 x ISSN : 2217-9461 : Infotheca * 1 x ISSN : 2219—7516 : National Museum of Natural History at the National Academy of Sciences of Ukraine * 1 x ISSN : 2223-4543 : Workplace harassment * 1 x ISSN : 2231-1580 : Faculty of Law, University of Delhi * 1 x ISSN : 2232-3317 : Middle Persian * 1 x ISSN : 2239-5172 : Environmental Seismic Intensity scale * 1 x ISSN : 2283-0332 : Bulletin of Insectology * 1 x ISSN : 2289-8204 : Al-Ghazali * 1 x ISSN : 2312–4962 : Rebiana, Libya * 1 x ISSN : 2319-7706 : Asperisporium caricae * 2 x ISSN : 2320-0227 : 2 x Ruvu River * 1 x ISSN : 2320-3153 : Sk Makbul Islam * 1 x ISSN : 2321-0869 : Bulgarian St. Stephen Church * 1 x ISSN : 2321-4155 : Marathi people * 1 x ISSN : 2321-4716 : Faculty of Law, University of Delhi * 1 x ISSN : 2347-033x : Inca road system * 1 x ISSN : 2349-4182 : FMCG in India * 1 x ISSN : 2349-5979 : FMCG in India * 1 x ISSN : 2358-6524 : British Cemetery of Bahia * 1 x ISSN : 2398-5682 : Longue durée * 1 x ISSN : 2406-2693 : Annals of the Faculty of Law in Belgrade * 1 x ISSN : 2456-6470 : Pandeism * 1 x ISSN : 2463-6401 : Lloyd Law College * 1 x ISSN : 2504-7167 : Lloyd Law College * 2 x ISSN : 2538- 6298 : 2 x Salas-e Babajani County * 4 x ISSN : 2538-6298 : Khana Qubadi, 3 x Salas-e Babajani County * 1 x ISSN : 2574-9579 : Christine Quinn * 1 x ISSN : 476-4261 : Caroline Bird (archaeologist) * 1 x ISSN :0001-7302 : Estradiol/megestrol acetate * 2 x ISSN :0029-4713 : Arnold Skolnick, E. Digby Baltzell * 1 x ISSN :0033-5002 : Alfred Conlon * 1 x ISSN :0048-9697 : Helen ApSimon * 1 x ISSN :0167-6423 : Uniform Resource Name * 1 x ISSN :0253-2301 : Longan witches broom-associated virus * 1 x ISSN :0257-8131 : Estradiol/megestrol acetate * 2 x ISSN :0258-5898 : 2 x Estradiol/megestrol acetate * 1 x ISSN :0269-7491 : Helen ApSimon * 1 x ISSN :04738837 : Terence Millin * 1 x ISSN :0953-4563 : International Standard Serial Number * 2 x ISSN :1001-6686 : 2 x Estradiol/megestrol acetate * 1 x ISSN :1001-8255 : Estradiol/megestrol acetate * 1 x ISSN :1003-7233 : Bamei * 1 x ISSN :1003-9406 : Estradiol/megestrol acetate * 1 x ISSN :1057-6290 : Psychiatry * 2 x ISSN :1235-1946 : Aos Sí, Irish folklore * 1 x ISSN :1352-2310 : Helen ApSimon * 1 x ISSN :1672-173X : Estradiol/megestrol acetate * 2 x ISSN :2045-2322 : Neuroscience of sleep, Sleep * 1 x ISSN :2251-1571 : Bangladeshis in Malaysia * 1 x ISSN :2328-1227 : Ofelia M. Samar-Sy * 1 x ISSN :2349-266X : K. Kumar * 6 x ISSN :2350-031X : 6 x Sk Makbul Islam * 1 x ISSN :2411-9695 : Bangladeshis in Malaysia * 1 x ISSN ISSN 2448-6531 : Slavery in the Spanish New World colonies * 2 x ISSN ISSN-HERE : Evolution and Human Behavior, Pragmatics (journal) * 1 x ISSN v0001-8686 : Advances in Colloid and Interface Science * 1 x ISSN 0183-8415 : Renneville, Ardennes * 1 x ISSN 0167-577X : Yukiko Ogawa * 1 x ISSN 0720-5945 : Heinrich Frauenlob * 1 x ISSN 0925-8388 : Yukiko Ogawa * 1 x ISSN 1340-2625 : Yukiko Ogawa * 1 x ISSN 2150-7511 : Bordetella Notes cs:Wikipedie:WikiProjekt Check Wikipedia/Chybná ISSN